Photograph of the Surnatural
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Sasori est un jeune photographe obsédé par un rêve : Prendre une photo d'apparition. C'est ainsi qu'il parcourt les lieux réputés hantés de son pays, en vain... Mais c'est chez son ami, dans un vieil hôtel particulier, qu'il va faire cette rencontre...
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir ! ^^ **

**Alors, oui, je vous vois venir... Je commence beaucoup mais je finis peu...**

**Ça va venir, patience ! XD Actuellement, et IaM me confirmera, le chapitre 4 de French Kisses est en cours de réalisation. Patience, s'i'ous plaît, patience. *S'agenouille***

**Bref ! ^^' Alors, cette fan fiction...**

**Disclaimer : Je me sens bête et loin de la nature humaine en ressassant sans cesse que Deidara, Sasori et le reste ne m'appartiennent pas... XD **

**Rating : Euh... Ma foi... Soyons sincères, je n'en sais rien. =S Non, ce ne sera pas de la pure pudeur, mais c'est... Disons... Spécial ? Je ne saurais donner pour l'instant un avertissement définitif... Ça sera à la fois soft et poussé... Nous dirons T, pour l'instant.**

**Genres : Angst, résolument pour le mental. U_U Et Supernatural, c'est là que va se jouer toute la particularité de cette fan fiction je crois... Oui, je suis inspirée moi, juste après avoir vu Paranormal Activity ! XD Sinon, Romance, Drama un peu, sûrement même... Je préciserai plus tard, je vous l'avoue je flotte totalement dans l'inconnu. ^^' En attendant, on retient : Romance et Supernatural, oh oui ! Avec du Angst ! XD  
**

**Sinon, que dire... **

**Une fois de plus j'innove ! XD Et oui, Miyuki a décidé de faire dans le bizarre... Dans le paranormal et le sujet jamais tenté sur ces pages françaises ! Abordées par Elowlie dans "Un petit oiseau, un petit poisson s'aimaient" mais ça y ressemblera sans y ressembler... Ouh, je sens qu'on a avancé ! XD**

** IaM, tu ne dis riiiiiien, toi qui sait tant ! Tu es mon exclu d'amour que j'aime fort fort alors chut, sinon tu perdras ton privilège. U_U **

**Bref, pour finir, je vous donne une chanson pour ce petit prologue :**

**~ Nothing Else Matters - Metallica.**

**Bonne lecture and enjoy. X3  
**

* * *

**Photograph of the Surnatural.**

O.

Il n'existe aucun mot pour définir ce qu'est l'amour. L'embellissement d'une vie, la destruction d'une autre, la joie indicible de voir un sourire sur un visage en particulier, sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. Penser à une seule et même personne que ce soit matin, midi ou soir, chercher à tout prix son bonheur, vouloir le contact de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa peau pour nous donner l'impression d'être complet,... Jusqu'à l'envie de mourir pour l'être aimé, tout devient envisageable quand on aime, même la mort. C'est un sentiment complexe, à double tranchant, deux faces comme une pièce de monnaie : Soit il est l'allégorie par excellence du bonheur, donnant des ailes, soit il enfonce vers le fond, saignant le cœur, crevant ces fameuses ailes duveteuses, donnant un coup ravageur à l'esprit et enterrant l'envie de vivre...

Mais une chose est sûre : Quand on aime, on ne peut le nier bien longtemps.

Mais que faire quand on éprouve ce sentiment -proche du baroque de par sa confusion !- pour une personne qu'on est incapable de toucher ?

Rien. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, abandonner tout au plus... Mais, surtout, ne pas céder.

Or, beaucoup de forces mystiques dont nous ignorons la réelle portée font pression dans le cas où on veut tourner le dos à cette attirance. Elles se débrouillent pour imposer l'image de l'être aimé dans l'esprit affaibli du résistant, le tourmentent jusqu'à l'épuisement... Souvent, après moult tortures mentales, le résistant l'emporte, se sevrant petit à petit de l'autre. Cependant, dans le cas contraire...

Vous connaissez les relations à distance où l'écrit règne en maître, se devant de remplacer le désir et la force des sentiments par les mots. Vous connaissez également ces relations qu'il faut déguiser en amitié aux yeux des autres, forçant les deux amoureux à exceller dans l'art des non-dits, du secret et de l'implicite...

Désormais, vous allez en découvrir une troisième catégorie : Celles où l'on doit savoir s'aimer par delà la mort...

* * *

**Bon. Alors, vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ?**

**Le premier chapitre sera délivré dans la semaine. ;) Promis, avec le quatrième de F.K. ^^ **

**Bref, bisous bisous à tous. Je vous aime ! X3  
**


	2. Chasseur de fantômes

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit, je poste enfin mon premier chapitre. ^^ Il est court, je l'accorde, je vous promets d'allonger tout ça très vite, ne me frappez pas hein ? ^^' **

**Bon... Que dire... Oui, cette fan fiction devrait faire une vingtaine de chapitres. =) Pour votre plus grand plaisir ! ^^ Et pour ce qui est du rating... IaM et moi y réfléchissons ! Oui oui, elle est ma conseillère pour cette fan fiction. ^^ Et on hésite encore, mais je pencherai pour un lemon soft assez spécial... Vous verrez. ;)  
**

**J'ai une playlist, oui ça y est, les choses avancent ! =D**

**~ Grudge - D'espairsRay.**

**~ Sonate au Clair de Lune - Beethoven.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture. X3  
**

* * *

**1. Chasseur de fantômes.**

Cette fin d'après-midi avait été longue, bien trop longue pour la patience limitée du jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge sang qui fixait d'un œil songeur le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui. Maintenant, la nuit était totale, enfin !

...Certes, il s'était habitué à attendre, dans cette profession qui était sienne, il _fallait_ se montrer d'une patience exemplaire, souvent d'une capacité exceptionnelle, toujours obligatoire...

Cela dit, cette dernière restait la bête noire de Sasori. Il n'avait jamais saisi en quoi il fallait attendre dans la vie, ne pas perdre de temps pour réaliser le plus de choses et ainsi s'imprimer plus profondément dans l'histoire, c'était sa devise. Mais il devait attendre là, assis sur les pavés du couloir de cet hôtel désaffecté et-ce sans daigner bouger d'un pouce et il allait le faire ! Après tout, il avait fait une demi-heure de trajet en voiture depuis chez lui pour venir passer sa journée -et sa nuit, optionnellement !- dans ce lieu, histoire de réaliser peut être enfin son rêve.

Son rêve.

En pensant à ce mot, il posa une main, dans un geste plein de tendresse et de précaution, sur l'objectif plutôt conséquent de ce qui était relié à la sangle autour de son cou et qui, en passant, lui sciait la nuque de par son poids : Son appareil photo, le même que depuis ses seize ans, un cadeau de sa grand-mère qui avait tout de suite su que son petit-fils saurait en faire bon usage.

_Grand-mère Chiyo_, pensa-t-il sans quitter des yeux le couloir, ayant trop peur de rater quoi que ce soit qui puisse passer. _Pour sûr que j'en fais bon usage..._

Elle lui manquait. Trois ans déjà... Quel âge avait-il exactement quand elle l'avait quitté, partant pour l'au-delà ? Vingt-et-un encore ? Ou déjà vingt-deux ans ?

_Vingt-et-un, il me semble... Une semaine avant, c'est ça, oui. Bon Dieu, pourquoi ?_

Sasori n'aimait pas la solitude, il détestait ça plus qu'attendre ! Mais on l'y avait forcé aussi : Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, il n'avait pas cinq ans. Dès lors, il était parti vivre chez ses grands-parents... Son grand-père avait eu une crise cardiaque un an après. Et pour finir, sa chère grand-mère qui l'avait élevé quoi qu'il arrive, venait de le quitter, le laissant sans la moindre parcelle de famille. Il était seul.

Enfin, pas complètement seul. Il n'était jamais totalement seul, il n'avait jamais été seul.

Les esprits l'entouraient.

Bizarrement, Sasori avait toujours eu un penchant à la limite de la perversion pour ce qui était communément appelé le surnaturel. Globalement, on disait le paranormal... Mais lui, il faisait une profonde distinction entre ces deux termes : Le surnaturel ne pouvait s'expliquer de manière scientifique, le paranormal plus ou moins... C'était donc deux choses différentes. Et lui, il avait une passion sans précédent pour ce qui se rattachait aux esprits, apparitions, poltergeist et autres âmes désincarnées. Il adorait ça. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien ; il trouvait ça intriguant.

Par dessus tout, sa passion allait vers les photographies de fantômes qu'il trouvait d'une beauté et d'une ambiguïté à couper net le souffle pendant une longue minute... Et lui aussi voulait sa photo...

Soudain, une ombre passa devant ses yeux. En un instant, il fut debout, l'appareil photo allumé. Son corps tremblait, lui qui était bloqué dans la même position depuis plusieurs heures... Mais qu'importe la douleur et les fourmillements ! Sasori ne voyait plus que le coude fait par le couloir, celui par lequel venait de disparaître l'ombre.

Doucement, il s'approcha, la gorge nouée par l'excitation, l'adrénaline et l'appréhension. Puis, il resta un instant le dos appuyé au mur, à l'angle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il en avait presque mal tellement il battait vite mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas pour autant. Le rêve était là, à moins d'un mètre, il allait avoir sa photo, la sienne, l'unique, son chef d'œuvre d'une vie...

Il prit une inspiration qui lui sembla impossible à finir puis, levant son appareil devant lui, il pivota sur ses pieds, sentant son bassin suivre le mouvement avant ses épaules et enfin son cou avec sa tête rousse.

Le flash crépita, déchirant un instant l'obscurité.

Et Sasori sentit son sang se glacer, son sourire se figer, tout se pétrifier en lui. Non, il n'y croyait pas...

- Miaoooooooooooooooooooou.

_Non, je n'y crois pas, c'est pas possible... Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait tout ça pour ÇA..._

- Saleté de félin, réussit finalement à lâcher Sasori en se laissant misérablement tombé sur les pavés froids, bien que l'envie de proférer mille injures à ce chat qui n'avait rien à faire là fut violente.

L'animal le fixa de ses yeux jaunes puis s'approcha, quémandant une caresse au jeune photographe qui le repoussa froidement d'un geste de la main. Non, il n'allait sûrement pas faire plaisir à ce sac à puces qui lui avait provoqué la déception du siècle ! Pour qui le prenait-on enfin !

_Pour un fou. Un fou de surnaturel..._

La phrase claqua dans l'esprit de Sasori qui sentit enfin le froid mordre sa peau à travers son pull. Il devait rentrer, il risquerait d'attraper froid sinon ; il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable : Vingt-deux heures vingt.

- Encore une nuit perdue, murmura-t-il tristement en éteignant son appareil et en se relevant péniblement. Cette fois-ci, la douleur due à sa position prolongée fut plus lancinante, prenant enfin l'amplitude que cette garce convoitait depuis le début.

Décidément, cette soirée aussi était un cuisant échec...

Lorsque Sasori fut dans sa voiture blanche, sur la route de campagne qui l'amenait à l'hôtel, il alluma d'un geste plein de colère le poste. Une musique au piano emplit l'habitacle : Sonate au Clair de Lune, de Beethoven. Il sentit aussitôt son esprit le quitter, s'abandonnant à ses pensées. Le piano le détendait, c'était indéniable...

_Je l'aurai, cette photo. Même si je dois y perdre ma vie, je l'aurai... Et elle fera le tour du monde, avec mon nom... Pour moi. Pour ma grand-mère._

Le roux laissa ses doigts tambouriner sur le cuir du volant, inconsciemment. Son esprit bouillait sous l'assaut des propositions qui lui venaient en tête : Où allait-il aller la prochaine fois ?

... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait rien. Rares étaient les endroits qu'il n'avait pas déjà visité dans ce genre-là...

- Il doit bien en rester un... maugréa-t-il en fixant la route d'un œil neutre à en être effrayant. Pour sûr, n'importe qui l'aurait vu, il l'aurait cru sous l'emprise d'une drogue ou qu'en savait-il encore ! Mais non, Sasori était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, c'est ça qui le rendait plus angoissant encore, avec ses deux prunelles couleur chocolat .

Il ne savait pas où aller.

Dans un appartement du centre-ville, un téléphone sonna. Un douce mélodie au piano emplit l'air vide du salon, signalant que quelqu'un essayait de joindre le propriétaire de ce dernier ; seulement personne ne vint décrocher. A vrai dire, cela faisait bien trois jours que personne n'avait décroché ! Et cela faisait trois jours que la même personne, que le même homme aux cheveux argentés, essayait d'appeler, le faisant plusieurs fois par jour...

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Sasori Akasuna, je suis sorti pour le moment mais veuillez me laisser un message pour que je puisse vous rappeler dès mon retour. Merci, à bientôt...

Une voix chaude, douce, à l'énumération lente... Mais déformée par l'électronique du répondeur. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil pesta, il détestait faire confiance aux appareils électroniques, il préférait largement parler de vive voix avec les autres. Enfin...

- Oui, Saso'... C'est moi. Est-ce que tu pourrai me rappeler ? Euh... Non, en fait, venir me voir dès que tu as ce message... C'est urgent. Peux pas t'expliquer, je veux que tu viennes, ça t'intéressera... Voilà, salut.

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Dans son dos, il sentit un courant d'air froid qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il _savait_ ce qui provoquait cette réaction chez lui...

Mais il faudrait attendre l'arrivée de Sasori pour s'en préoccuper. Il préférait faire comme si rien n'était avec lui, pour l'instant...

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. =)**

**Bon... J'ai un truc important à dire... A la base, c'est ma petite IaM chérie qui devait s'en charger mais j'ai préféré vous l'annoncer moi-même :**

**Je prends une pause. Pas longue hein, genre d'ici Halloween (Oui, cette fête me tient à cœur...)... Mais il me faut une pause. J'ai de gros problèmes de cœur en ce moment, ça ne va vraiment pas et j'ai une tête à faire peur. Bref, je vous passe les détails mais vous comprenez quoi, en ce moment, je nage en plein Angst... =S**

**En espérant que vous me comprendrez. A dans deux-trois semaines environ...**

**Je vous aime. X3  
**


	3. Nouveau Défi

**Hey hey hey ! ='D**

**Bon ben voilà, j'avais prévu la sortie dans quelques jours mais en fait... XD**

**Alors, un petit chapitre mais on ne peut pas trop en dire, il faut progresser petit bout par petit bout, je vous l'ai promis, ça va s'allonger. X3**

**Et puis deux chapitres en une journée après ma longue pause plus une fic Yuri, ça permet de se faire pardonner, non ? =$**

**Alors, une petite playlist :**

**~ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Eiko Shimamiya**

**~ Kagi ga Akanai - Suitei Shoujo**

**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau défi.**

Sasori était vanné, fatigué, exténué, cherchez un mot plus efficace pour ça, il serait difficile de le trouver ! Une fois chez lui, il avait violemment balancé les clés de sa voiture et de son appartement dans un coin de la pièce et s'était précipité sous la douche, histoire de faire partir la déception et la colère qui l'habitait à coup d'eau chaude et de gel douche. Une fois que son corps nu fut entièrement trempé, de grosses gouttes transparentes roulant sur sa peau pâle, il se permit un profond soupir, signe d'un véritable abattement. Rien. Encore une fois.

Il avait beau dire qu'il était habité par sa passion au point que rien ne pourrait l'en détourner, il n'était pas à l'abri de ces heures sombres où une voix en lui, la voix de la raison sûrement, lui murmurait qu'il était peut être temps de tout abandonner, de se contenter de son studio photo deux rues plus loin où il faisait souvent des albums pour de nombreux mariages et d'abandonner une bonne fois pour toute sa lubie de gamin. Studio qui, en passant, était actuellement entre de bonnes mains, puisque, lorsque Sasori partait, c'était Itachi Uchiwa, son collègue et aussi un de ses amis de fac, qui prenait la responsabilité de faire tourner le commerce. Et oui, dans ces métiers-là, il valait toujours mieux être à deux voire plus que tout seul... !

_Promis, cette fois, j'arrête._

Appuyant avec douceur son front contre la paroi glacée en carrelage gris de la cabine de douche, il ferma un instant les yeux. Il était réellement fatigué de courir après ce que les gens appelaient, les plus sceptiques du moins, "des draps animés par un bâton". Les fantômes. Et pourtant, il avait beau dire ça, il y retournait toujours... A vrai dire, ce n'était pas qu'il avait cru qu'il suffisait de pointer le bout de son nez dans un château en ruines pour en croiser un mais il avait pensé, et-ce pendant bien longtemps, que la tâche serait tout de même aisée, bien plus aisée en tout cas que ce qu'elle ne l'était exactement.

Car, dans la vie réelle, les seuls à tomber sur des apparitions spectrales, c'était soit ceux qui les fuyaient à tout prix à cause d'un quelconque don, soit ceux qui emménageaient accidentellement sur un vieux cimetière indien, ou sinon, c'était les pauvres malheureux qui avaient de mauvaises surprises visuelles dès qu'ils absorbaient un peu d'alcool ou d'opium ! Et rien d'autre !

Les autres, selon Sasori, ils pouvaient aller se faire voir !

Et il était de ces gens-là, c'était ça le pire...

Le roux tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, s'assura d'un bref coup d'œil que l'eau ne coulait plus, et sortit, attrapant un peignoir en éponge blanc dans lequel il s'emmitoufla malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il quitta la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte comme à son habitude.

Pendant une minute qui lui parut une heure, il observa son salon, et il comprit qu'abandonner son rêve d'enfant, ce serait détruire tous ses rêves. Il suffisait de regarder la pièce pour le comprendre : Un canapé en cuir noir, une télévision écran plat noire, une table basse comme il s'en faisait en ce moment, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable blanc posé dessus et, pour sublimer le tout, un balcon et la vue sur l'un des grands axes de la ville. Certes, à cette description, on comprenait que Sasori avait un bel appartement, de ceux que bien des jeunes de son âge auraient voulu s'octroyer ! Mais lui, il n'en avait cure. Sa seule touche personnelle, d'ailleurs, se résumait à ses DVD et son tableau en liège, celui au dessus du bureau. Pour ce qui était de ses goûts en matière de films, Sasori tournait toujours autour de sa passion : L'Exorciste, The Grudge, Ju-On, Ring, Dead Friend, Cut, Paranormal Activity, Poltergeist, et autres fantômes célèbres du grand écran s'étalaient joyeusement sur ses étagères, entre les mangas Seinen, d'horreur pour la plupart, et les best-sellers de quelques grands noms de la littérature fantastique. Le petit tableau en liège ? Lui, il disparaissait sous les plus célèbres clichés d'apparitions que Sasori avait pu imprimer... Et pour les curieux, il fallait préciser que la fameuse imprimante avait rendu l'âme après deux ans de loyaux services et plus de deux mille impressions !

Oui, plus Sasori y pensait, et plus y lui semblait impossible d'oublier cette passion, toute cette adrénaline qui montait en lui quand il était sur le terrain, non, rien ne pourrait remplacer son bonheur de traquer les spectres dans les lieux désaffectés.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le petit point rouge qui clignotait sur son bureau.

_Un message... ?_

Sasori fixa pendant un instant la lumière rouge puis alla chercher des vêtements avant de les ramener, de les poser sur le tabouret qui lui servait de chaise et appuya sur le bouton de lecture des messages en entreprenant de s'habiller. Une voix de femme lui indiqua qu'il avait un message qui datait d'un peu plus d'une heure, puis une voix d'homme retentit. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien même...

Son meilleur ami.

Hidan Mazohisuto.

_Hnn... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? Une embrouille avec son releveur d'impôt ? Tant pis pour lui, je l'avais prévenu qu'eux deux, ça semblait mal..._

"Oui, Saso'... C'est moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler ? Euh... Non, en fait, venir me voir dès que tu as ce message... C'est urgent. Peux pas t'expliquer, je veux que tu viennes, ça t'intéressera... Voilà, salut."

Sasori, qui se battait avec son T-shirt Metallica, s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

Son ami, il le connaissait bien, depuis le temps ! Le CE1, plus exactement...

Et là, il le sentait à sa voix, Hidan était terrorisé.

_Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore... ?_

"Venir me voir dès que tu as ce message..."

Oui, bon, question de bienséance, il allait pas débarquer chez son meilleur ami à deux heures du matin, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Hidan ne dormait pas encore, perdu dans les méandres de son hôtel particulier...

"Ça t'intéressera..."

Finalement...

_Pour qu'Hidan dise ça avec cette voix, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison au monde..._

Et cette raison se tenait en sept lettres :

_Un fantôme._

Sasori se retourna, reprit son appareil photo, sa veste, mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à retrouver ses clés et sortit en trombe, l'estomac toujours vide mais ça, ça attendrait !

Au pire, il picorerait deux-trois trucs chez Hidan...

_Un fantôme... _pensa Sasori en dévalant les escaliers, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Lui qui disait qu'il allait cesser ses virées nocturnes, que dalle !

Hidan allait l'avoir sa visite !

_Pourvu que ça vaille le coup !_

Et à la vue de la mine hallucinée de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il vint lui ouvrir, effectivement, Sasori ne se déplaçait pas pour rien...

* * *

**Voilà voilà, un petit suspens ! XD**

**Certes, peu d'avancée, mais je pense que ce chapitre a son importance... Non ? =3**

**A vous de me le dire ! ;D**

**A très bientôt, les filles, j'vous n'aime ! X3**


	4. Hidan dans tout ses états

**Ohayô gozaimasu !**

**Et oui, ici Miyuki qui vous apporte un petit chapitre qui semblait pas mal attendu. :) **

**Et non, pour ceux qui devaient se demander si j'avais abandonné mes écrits et vous, chers lecteurs, je ne suis pas morte ! x) **

**Bon, déjà, un immense merci pour vos commentaires, ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire malgrè que j'en ai nettement moins la possibilité à cause de la fac et dès que j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration, relire vos avis me donnent de quoi avancer, mon but étant de vous satisfaire, ô oui, les auteurs sont en vérité les esclaves de leurs lecteurs, on ne peut pas le nier. :p Bref, le blabla habituel, les messieurs de l'Akatsuki et tout ceux de Kishimoto sont à Kishimoto et rating M en vue d'un lemon futur, peut être (c'est à dire dans un éventuel chapitre encore trèèèèèès loin XD). **

**Niveau musique maintenant : Hnnn... Je ne peux que conseiller les OST du manga Higurashi, dont certaines pourraient convenir à quasiment chaque chapitre de cette fan fiction. A vous de chercher, actuellement je n'ai pas de morceau précis pour ce chapitre. :) **

**Bonne lecture. X3**

**PS : Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Shanou d'amour qui voulait à tout prix la suite, ainsi que celle de French Kisses, ouiiii je m'y mets ! é_è Je t'adore, IaM. X3**

* * *

4. Hidan dans tout ses états.

Sasori et Hidan, c'était une très longue histoire ponctuée d'amitié.

Tout avait commencé alors que le rouquin n'avait encore que deux ans. Il avait rencontré le jeune Mazohisuto lors d'une promenade dans un parc, alors que sa grand-mère le regardait jouer dans la neige. Il faisait frais, doux, les beaux jours approchaient, et celui qui allait devenir le chasseur de fantômes que l'on connait était là, occupé à observer les flocons de neige qui craquaient à chacun de ses pas, observant d'un oeil émerveillé ce curieux tapis blanc. Cela avait été sa première rencontre avec la neige. Un jour qu'il aurait aimé partager avec ses parents.

Hidan, lui, l'avait interpellé de part la couleur de ses cheveux. D'un noir d'encre. Le contraste sur la neige était saisissant ! Il était seul, pas le moindre signe d'une mère, nourrice ou même d'une grand-mère pour veiller sur lui ; à croire qu'il n'avait aucune famille. Accroupi au pied d'un arbre, il jouait avec des fourmis, déposant de petites branches en travers de leur chemin, déconnecté de la réalité. Sasori était venu vers lui, curieux. Ils savaient à peine parler, et pourtant, le lien qui s'était aussitôt tissé entre les deux petits garçons s'était montré à toute épreuve. A la suite de ce jour, les deux enfants s'étaient retrouvés tous les jours au parc près de chez eux, sans faute, partageant ainsi de folles heures de jeux et d'exploration d'un monde qu'ils découvraient petit à petit. Sasori avait alors appris qu'Hidan avait une famille composée de parents peu présents, qui laissaient leur enfant aller et venir à sa guise, lui faisant entièrement confiance de par sa précocité. Ce dernier, en revanche, peu enclin à la solitude que lui imposaient ses parents, se réfugiait chez son ami souvent, dormant dans la chambre d'ami que lui mettait à disposition Chiyo. Leur amitié s'était renforcée et ils avaient grandi. Hidan, qui entre temps avait contracté une maladie lui faisant perdre la couleur de jais de sa chevelure jusqu'à la voir devenir d'un gris argenté, avait toujours soutenu Sasori dans ses coups durs, parfois avec maladresse, rarement à l'aise avec les mots faits pour réconforter, mais toujours avec une volonté telle d'aider le rouquin que ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits à chaque fois. Ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de meilleurs amis, oui.

Pourtant, ils étaient le jour et la nuit.

Et lorsque Sasori vit le visage paniqué de son ami, qui essayait de s'apaiser par le biais de la prière, assis devant la porte de son hôtel particulier, il ne s'en rappela que plus encore.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, le salua-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Hidan, à l'entente du mot "fantôme", se sentit pris d'un violent frisson. Néanmoins, il enterra vite sa peur sous ce qu'il avait de plus puissant : Sa langue, peu placée dans sa poche.

- Oui, ben tes fantômes, qu'ils restent chez toi s'ils veulent, moi j'en veux pas ! Entre, et ne fait pas attention à l'odeur.

L'appartement d'Hidan était immense, faisant au moins le triple du petit F2 de Sasori. Richement décorée, ancien, il avait également valu une petite fortune, à en juger par les meubles, les lustres, les dorures et les tapis qui se prélassaient un peu partout dans le coin. Et effectivement, il coûtait très cher niveau loyer, plus que le salaire d'Hidan en tout cas. Le secret pour qu'il soit toujours là ? La moitié était payée par le cher releveur d'impôt d'Hidan, c'est à dire son copain du moment, Kakuzu ; un véritable avare en puissance qui pourtant, malgré un caractère désagréable au possible et complètement à l'opposé de celui du jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent qui, s'il était explosif, savait se montrer à l'écoute et compréhensif et aimait dépenser sans compter, semblait bien tenir au meilleur ami de Sasori. "Pourvu que ça dure" était la seule chose que se répétait Sasori lorsqu'il entendait parler du couple de garçons, persuadé qu'ils arriveraient tout aussi bien à rester ensemble pendant plusieurs années qu'à se séparer à la première dispute. Mais ils savaient se pardonner facilement, et c'était peut être ça, le ciment de leur couple.

Bref. Pourvu que ça dure pour eux deux.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sasori réalisa que l'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement était absolument épouvantable.

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire brûler encore ? S'efforça-t-il à dire de manière à être audible malgré la main qu'il tenait sur son nez pour masquer l'entêtante odeur de cendres, âcre et parfumée à la fois.

- De l'encens, inculte. Hidan lui remplit un verre de whisky puis s'en versa un qu'il vida d'un trait. C'est pour qu'il s'en aille.

_- Il _ ?

- Oui. Il.

Hidan ne cessait de jeter des regardrs tout autour de lui, visiblement anxieux. Ceci alerta Sasori. Comment son meilleur ami, pourtant casse-cou, pouvait-il être effrayé au point de faire brûler une boîte entière d'encens ? Certes, étant croyant à son Jashin-truc-muche, tout ce qui ressemblait à un rituel pouvant rendre hommage à son Dieu plaisait à Hidan. Mais y avait quand même une sacrée marge entre la foi religieuse et la volonté pure et dure de purifier son appartement...

Sasori but une gorgée de whisky et reposa son verre avec précaution sur la table avant de s'adresser au garçon aux cheveux argentés. Il le savait, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Hidan, c'est qui ce "il" ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu me crois si je te dis... Qu'il y a _quelque chose_ dans cet appartement ?

Un murmure. Un murmure étranglé par la peur.

- Ton Dieu t'honore de sa présence et tu oses t'en plaindre ? Pourquoi pas, ma foi !

- Non non non ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Là je te parle pas de Jashin-sama... Mais d'autre chose...

- Quelle autre chose ? Accouche Hidan, s'te plaît, je reviens d'une promenade nocturne à traquer un fantôme qui n'a pas daigné venir me voir, et -

- Ne prononce pas ce mot ici !

Hidan venait de bondir du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé, paniqué et peut être un peu en colère également. Il tenait toujours à la main son collier, orné du signe de sa "religion". Ses grands yeux violets écarquillés, habités de cette petite lueur rappelant la démence, faisaient froid dans le dos.

Et Sasori, lui aussi, en avait froid dans le dos.

- Ne prononce pas... Ce mot... articula le plus grand des deux en essayant de se calmer. Il va t'entendre. Et s'il t'entend, il va revenir, malgré l'encens... Et il va recommencer à me faire des misères... Il m'aime pas. Il doit ne pas aimer le seigneur Jashin... Ouais... C'est un putain d'hérétique !

Sasori préféra ne pas relever, athé jusqu'à la moëlle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça... ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique. Et puis ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait un... Tu sais quoi... Ici.

Tous les soirs, je l'entends marcher dans le salon. Il déplace les meubles... Puis il vient dans le couloir, s'arrête devant ma porte... J'ai déjà retrouvé un fauteuil renversé, une table basse fracassée, et toujours cette vieille malle qui revient au même endroit...

Il pointa un des coins de la pièce du doigt, et le rouquin tourna la tête pour regarder de plus près.

Une malle, effectivement. Un coffre massif qui devait facilement faire plus de soixante kilos, en bois sombre, trônait là, impressionnante, placée à la droite de la grande cheminée en marbre -Décidément, Mazohisuto avait des goûts de luxe...-. Et d'ailleurs, mis à part cette cheminée, rien ne la cotôyait. Pas un bibelot, ni même un tapis. Rien.

A croire qu'Hidan avait pris en grippe cet endroit au moment de l'étape décoration.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'_il_ a avec cette malle... Mais moi, à chaque fois que je veux la déplacer, dans la nuit, elle revient là. Pourtant, c'est qu'elle est lourde ! Je suis obligé de faire venir Kakuzu pour qu'on la traine jusque dans le couloir.

- Dans le couloir... ? Répéta Sasori, interdit.

- Ouais, y a une fenêtre au fond du couloir, toute seule, et ça rend bien avec ce foutu truc dessous. Seulement voilà, lui, il en a rien à faire, de mes avis ! Et il la déplace à loisir !

- Y a quelque chose dedans, pour qu'elle soit aussi lourde ?

- Aucune idée. J'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir. Elle était fournie avec l'hôtel particulier.

Un ange passa. Le rouquin sentait son coeur battre un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Et... Pourquoi tu voulais tant que je vienne, Hidan ?

- Je veux qu'il s'en aille.

- Et je suis censé être capable de le faire partir ? Lui répondit le rouquin du tac au tac.

- Tu t'éclates bien à faire le paparazzi de Lady Poltertruc ou de Mister Ghostychose, tu devrais donc arriver à faire partir ce truc là ! Une bouteille de whisky que tu peux le faire ! Moi j'peux pas rester là, il va finir par me faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure !

- Tu as déjà les cheveux blancs...

- La ferme, le roux, les miens sont gris pas blancs. Alors, on parie une bouteille que tu peux le faire ?

Sasori fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir faire quitter un lieu à un esprit, encore moins une sorte de Poltergeist déplaceur de meubles, lui qui n'arrivait même pas à prendre un spectre en photo... Pas sûr du tout, même.

Il soupira. Décidément, Hidan n'aurait jamais à dire que Sasori ne lui renvoyait pas son amitié, sinon il l'étranglerait à mains nues.

- Je ne bois que lorsque je suis avec toi, idiot.

- Alors ce sera pour qu'on boive ensemble ! Allez, dis oui Saso ! Le supplia le grand homme aux yeux violets.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Prier pour qu'il s'en aille ?

- Vis ici pendant quelques temps, tu finiras par avoir ta photo et moi ma tranquilité. Et essaie d'entrer en contact avec lui pour lui demander de dégager...

- Et je fais ça _comment, _Hidan ? Insista le photographe.

- J'en sais rien moi, lis l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne te parler, essaie une séance de spiritisme, sors ta table Ouïja, danse nu en cercle sur une jambe autour d'une bière ou d'un bibelot à minuit enroulé dans du jambon, marque une phrase avec des spaghettis sur la table du salon et attend qu'il te réponde, je ne sais pas ! Tu as carte blanche, mais pitié, fais le partir.

- Ouais ouais...

Hidan sentit rien qu'à la voix de son ami que ce dernier n'était pas convaincu. Il abbatit alors sa dernière carte. L'Opium, comme il aimait l'appeler.

- Et si tu y arrives, promis, je t'achète un appareil photo. Qu'importe son prix.

A ces mots, le plus jeune releva la tête, une lueur d'envie dans le regard. Bingo, l'argument avait fait mouche. Mazohisuto savait qu'il faisait une promesse dangereuse, puisqu'il savait que Sasori rêvait d'un modèle précis d'appareil photo professionnel qui coûtait les yeux de la tête et que s'il parvenait à faire déguerpir le fantôme, l'addition allait être salée. Mais tant pis, si ça pouvait le motiver...

Il aurait le temps de négocier avec Kakuzu pour trouver l'argent nécessaire.

- N'importe quel appareil, c'est vrai ça ? Répéta Sasori avec une voix douce et presque mielleuse tant il se sentait pousser des ailes d'un coup.

Hidan soupira. Pour le coup, oui, il était mort.

- Oui. Même celui sur lequel tu baves.

- D'accord, c'est bon, je relève le défi. Je viens m'installer quand ?

Sasori se leva, tout excité, se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait. Hidan, lui, se releva du fauteuil dans lequel il avait fini par se réinstaller, moins enthousiaste que son ami. S'il se doutait des ennuis et des nuits blanches qui le guettaient...

- Maintenant.

- Hein ?

- Prends ma chambre pour dormir, c'est bon, on a passé l'âge de se faire des courbettes et des manières. Je t'appelerai souvent pour te demander de tes nouvelles. Les clés sont sur la porte et y a une place de parking pour toi, que je n'utilise jamais en passant.

- Mais... Hidan ! Tu fais quoi ? L'interpella le photographe, ne comprenant pas tout du premier coup.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait déjà mis une veste en cuir et se tenait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il lui sourit, se voulant rassurant, ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester ici avec cette chose ! Hors de question, je ne remettrai pas un pied ici avant qu'il ait dégagé, foi de Jashin ! Je vais chez Kakuzu moi. Tu as quartier libre. Fais comme chez toi. Bon courage Saso.

Et il claqua la porte, laissant Sasori seul dans le grand appartement au riche mobilier. Avec un fantôme compris dans le tarif.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, me revoici donc avec ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous a plu. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer, niark niark niark. ;3 Je vais essayer de me dépêcher de faire la suite mais entre les cours, ma chérie et mes autres fics... Ben oui, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. :s**

**Je vous sers ça sur un plateau dès que possible ! **

**Je vous n'aime, plein de bisous à toutes et à tous. X3**


End file.
